


Es wird dir gut gehen, mein Schatz

by umaibo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Sexual Assault, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Assault, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: Es wird dir gut gehen, mein Schatz - you will be fine, my darling
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Es wird dir gut gehen, mein Schatz

_my body. something i valued, something so important and so useful._

_**they hurt me, used my weakness against me and used my body.** _

_he tried his best to comfort me, he tried. yet, the thoughts clouded my mind and pushed me slowly towards my end._

_he could tell, now, how hurt i really was once he saw my dull orbs, those that used to glow with vibrance, with eagerness to meet the world head on._

_my body didn't feel like my body, it felt wrong. it felt like a cacoon trapping me inside to never let me go._

_**my black hole, my cliff.** _

_i know he might not miss me, i wouldn't be surprised. he's probably busy now._

_he barely noticed the dried blood in sink, the darkening bags that rest under my eyes, my alarming weight loss and lack of diet or hunger._

_**i now know, my dearest love, you'll be okay without me. you're so strong so please don't let me break that heart of yours.** _

_if you need to cry, do it before it's too late. don't bottle everything up to the point it hurts._

_my sweet, dearest one. i'll miss you so much. **you'll read this later on too.**_

_so when you visit each year, leave my mothers favourites. she'd be heartwarmed and heartbroken to see **those** flowers._

_you're so handsome and i miss you a lot, and i hope you know that my love._

_i'll see you later, бубба._

_love, ______


End file.
